


Messing with the Wrong Runes

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a Random God, Discussions of Prejudice, Getting Together, Magic, Reformed DeathEaters, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: After a spell created to heal the souls of the unwilling death-eaters has an unexpected consequence, Hermione has to cope.





	Messing with the Wrong Runes

Hermione had a theory.

Most people who knew her well were aware that this was a frightening occurrence.

Because Hermione will stop at _nothing_ to explore her theories.

And... Hermione had a theory. 

* * *

So far, she had spent _hours_ in the newly reorganized Black-Granger-Lupin Library. Sirius had left all the Black Family books to Remus when he died, and Remus had left all his books to Hermione. When the final battle settled and everything was sorted, Hermione used her order of Merlin money to buy a manor in Barnton, a small magical community in Cheshire. There were two ballrooms, but she had combined the one with the library, making almost half of the one floor a library. Her friends had placed bets on when the rest of the second floor would be converted.

Her other ballroom at this point in time was a giant war room. There were planning boards everywhere, papers and copies of pages from hundreds of books floating around, runes flying about in circles and test patterns, slowly locking in useful combinations. There were layers and layers of charms floating as she tried to sort through her theory.

Harry had walked in one day, tried to get Hermione to talk to him but she was too busy drawing new runes in a dialect he had never seen before to notice him. He took the time to observe the room.

She had, like every time she had a theory, kept everything a secret- no one knew what theory she was working on.

It was times like this that he hated Voldemort even more for interrupting his schooling. Only about a third of what he was seeing was familiar and only half of that made sense. He guessed she was creating a point of focus for _something._ But that _something_ was in some other language that Harry didn't even kind-of recognize. He could spot Russian, Latin, Gaelic, and some strange pseudo-Spanish mix from other spells Hermione created.

Hermione went to float a paper right where Harry was standing and screamed rather loudly, then hexed him. Harry, bound by her efficient incarcerous, fell to the ground before she recognized him. She rushed over when he moaned out _Hermione, it's me_ then she apologized and released him.

Harry rubbed his arm where it hit the floor. "You know, I probably should have seen that coming."

"Probably, but I'm still sorry."

"It's okay. Want to explain all of this?"

Hermione bit her lip, cringing as she looked around. "Well, I mean, it's not done yet. I'm not sure. it's just-"

"-A theory. I know Hermione. You know I won't judge it or think less of you. We just want to know what you disappeared for."

"I don't mean to."

"We know love. Okay, so  _here_ I see you're trying to make a strong focus for your spell and I'm guessing  _that-"_ he pointed to the floating, rotating rune set, "-is how you're planning to keep it contained. But the languages are where I get lost."

"Oh. Well, I'm still working on those translations so they're probably not going to make sense. Especially the Russian ones. But really I am trying to figure out if I can apply Lenin's ideology to magic and perhaps overrule the first fundamental law of magic."

"Wait, so you're trying to use love to... make food?"

"What? No Harry. Where did you even get that?"

"Lennon. All it takes is love... and Gamp... you can't make food out of thin air." Harry looked  _very_ proud of himself until Hermione started laughing.

"Oh Harry, no. _Vladimir_ Lenin, not _John Lennon._  I'm talking about _a lie told often enough becomes truth."_

"Okay, so if we spread the rumour that you _can_ make food from nothing?"

"No, not Gamp's exceptions. Here, look at this." She summoned a page from the top of the wall.

Harry read over the page describing the First Fundamental Law of Magic. "Oh, Dumbledore said something like this to me."

"Okay. So. I am trying to work through if you can take the repetition of runework in this Celtic ritual," she motioned to the smaller set of runes that were stationary, "and apply to it Lenin's theory, you might be able to avoid the consequences for more involved magic such as repairing a soul."

Harry paused at that, so few things could harm a soul. "...and whose soul would you repair?"

"As I said, Harry. It's a _theory._  I thought that if I could get it lined up, we could use it as a form of rehabilitation on prisoners. Like therapy."

"Hermione, that's good and all but repairing the soul wouldn't fix the psychopaths."

"I didn't think it would. But you  _know_ some people were forced into it! Think about REGULUS!"

Suddenly it clicked for Harry. When Hermione was sorting books, she had found a journal belonging to Sirius' little brother. It had caused many arguments with the portrait of Sirius who had insisted it be burned. Sirius died before he found out his brother risked everything to hopefully help someone else take out Voldemort.

Kreacher couldn't go near the painting for weeks after he found out because Sirius blamed the elf for letting his brother die just like he let Sirius die. The elf spent hours talking about how he failed the House of Black. It was unpleasant for all involved, especially Harry.

Hermione read the entire journal that detailed Regulus and his forced journey to follow Voldemort. His parents had spent years grooming him to be the perfect little soldier and then offered him up to take the mark without a second thought.

He described the horrors he had to endure to be proven "worthy" of the mark and then the pain to have it permanently etched into his forearm. She had been sick for days after reading his initiation description.

Voldemort would cause his initiates to fracture their own souls and then the mark would be applied and force its way into the little cracks, it quite literally infected their very souls.

"Hermione,” Harry sounded broken like he did most of the time she brought up the war, “you know that's not how most of the followers were."

"I know, I know. but that's built in here. Or, it will be. Look... This runeset here. Roughly translated it is  _false game._ So, if I can balance this runeset with that circle and overlay the healing spells there..." she continued on while Harry zoned out.

Harry was getting a headache with all the information she kept putting in his hands. All of this for what? Two, maybe three death eaters? She was still trying to explain all the runes and spells.

"Do you think it will work Harry?"

"Yeah, Hermione. I think it will." He didn't fully understand exactly what she said, but he understood how badly she needed to do this for the mysterious younger Black that was abandoned by his brother, then his family, then his house elf. 

* * *

She took another month trying to get everything put together then got permission to attempt it on the inmates of Azkaban based on their testimony- they had only found ten inmates who qualified... since most of the disloyal followers had been killed by Voldemort.

They also decided to test her "fail-safe" outer circle and see if a faithful follower could pass through, so they selected Alecto Carrow.

If it worked, it would save the magical community thousands of galleons a year caring for the ten men, and would hopefully be used to make the future trials of the not yet captured Death Eaters easier.

She had set up her access for the day of the strongest waxing moon. Unfortunately, she had to perform the ritual on the grounds of Azkaban for security reasons. She spent the full day before drawing runes and preparing, Harry had signed up to help her, knowing that either way, she would need his support. Percy was also there, but he was in an official capacity. Should the ritual work, he would be in charge of the paperwork.

When the moon was starting to rise, the guards brought out the inmates, it was fairly obvious who was the test subject. Alecto was surrounded by four Aurors where the others only had one escort each. She immediately recognized Rabastan LeStrange, Draco Malfoy, and Thorfinn Rowle, then another seven that weren't as familiar.

Draco was the first to speak. "Granger, Potter? What the fuck?"

Thorfinn was more interested in what he could see on the ground, trying to remember his childhood lessons for the runes. These weren't the ones Hogwarts taught. Similar, yes. But not the same. "Why are we here with all _that?"_

Rabastan seemed happy to just observe.

Alecto, unfortunately, didn't share Rabastan's thoughts. "Why am I near this mudblood?" She was silenced by one of her guards.

"Okay. So. You're here to test a ritual."

"I am not a bloody transfiguration rat! You can't just use me to _test_ things on!"

Harry spoke up at that. "Well, technically, you're half right Malfoy. You won't be a _transfiguration_ rat. You're a charms test rat. Wizengamot approved."

Rabastan finally spoke. "What exactly are you testing on us, little bird?"

His guard shoved his shoulder. "Doesn't matter. Just get on with it, Miss Granger. You don't need to explain."

"I'm aware of that,” she took a breath, “but I feel it's only respectful."

"They're murderers!” he spat out.

Harry cut off what was sure to be a very long, very angry rant from Hermione. "Mate, just shut up. Let her talk."

The guard backed off and Hermione continued. "I came up with the theory that I could remove the dark mark and heal a soul  _without_ throwing off the balance of that soul while reading a journal. So you are here to help test the ritual I created. It has been run through the ministry and looked over in great detail by the masters in every field. We  _know_ it won't harm you. The test is to see if it will _heal_ you."

"And if it does heal us, little lion?" Thorfinn asked, still barely looking up from the runes.

"Well, that's where it is complicated. The full outcome determines the results moving forward."

"Helpful, Granger."

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry snipped out.

"Harry, don't make it worse. If this goes to plan, you ten will go free."

One of the ones she didn't know snorted. "That's not bloody likely."

The Auror standing near Draco spoke. "Wizengamot has decided that any prisoner able to cross over the threshold of the ritual circle _and_ remove the mark will be free."

Draco looked hopeful. "Granger, this better not be a joke."

"It's not. This outer circle... Basically, it will not let you pass through if you _can't_ be healed- if your soul was willingly broken. Then you'll stand in the centre and I will do the cleansing. At the end of the ritual, this gentleman here will sign the papers setting you free. So, we should get started."

The Aurors surrounding Alecto lead her to the boundary spell, attempting to have her cross a few different ways. The final attempt ended in her being thrown back five feet.

Percy cleared his throat. "It appears the first spell is work, you may proceed Miss Granger."

One by one the Death Eaters were taken to the circle. Three of them were unable to pass through and Percy immediately destroyed their release papers in a flurry of fire, the guards bringing them back inside immediately.

Hermione drew a few runes in the air with her wand and sent them floating to the north, south, east, and west. Once the final rune was in place, she began to chant and the space they were in lit up. The seven men inside started to yell as the light got brighter. When the incantation was finished, she couldn't see them anymore, but she could still hear the sounds they were making.

Everyone waiting around knew the incantation itself was short, but the cleansing part would take a while.

They just hadn’t been aware of how painful it might be.

Percy had left a little after the light encased the men, giving Harry the release papers to file if it worked so he could go home to Penelope. The Aurors had all gone back inside the prison to get out of the wind, telling Harry to come to get them when it was over so they could either take the prisoners back into custody or discharge them once they were cleared of the marks.

It was close to two hours later when the light began to fade. As it grew dimmer, Hermione began to notice something wrong. There were seven men passed out and one new man standing. The prisoners all looked exhausted but alive. She approached the circle curiously.

The new man looked down at her with a smile and laughed. "Oh, little one. What a mistake you've made, messing with the wrong runes."

Thorfinn was the first to recover from the exhaustion of the spell and he took in the man standing in the middle of the circle, watching Hermione as she checked each of the passed out inmates. "No fucking way. Tell me you did NOT use Kaunaz, little lion."

"Well," she paused, "I _could_ tell you that, but..."

"Fuck."

The visitor was watching the exchange with a twinkle in his eye. The large one knew who he was, obviously. The little girl, not so much... he was unsure of the rest who were still asleep- well, _they'll learn._

Hermione knelt next to Thorfinn and took his left arm in his and let out an excited yell and started to clap. Harry walked up next to her, keeping an eye on the stranger the whole time.

"I take it this means you were successful?"

She jumped up and hugged Harry, trying to jump up and down while still holding him. "YES! Regulus would be proud!"

"Granger, while I do love the enthusiasm over the good news, now would be a good time to focus on the _other_ news."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Malfoy."

"Little lion, do you even know who that is?"

She looked over at the stranger as she walked around him, he was standing barefoot in a green shirt that almost looked like burlap. It had gold stitching and a hood, the collar went down low on his chest. His hair was a messy, curly knot that looked like it would be gorgeous with a little washing. He was fairly slim build wise and looked like he might have missed a few meals lately. And a few baths. She was looking at his face as he grinned over her inspection.

His ice blue eyes were a little sunken. So now she knew he wasn't getting very good sleep either. He actually looked like her after she was on the run. His pants were well fitted but slightly tattered at the bottom and maybe black or dark green- it was hard to tell in the dim moonlight. Even in the light, she could see blood pooling under his left foot and reached out to inspect the wound.

"Little Lion, I'm begging you to not touch him"

Hermione let out a protest. "He's hurt Thorfinn, don't be an arsehole"

"THOR?" The stranger spun around to stare at Thorfinn with anger quickly replacing the mirth he previously had.

Thorfinn was wide-eyed and looking rather scared- something no one was used to seeing on the very large former death eater "No. Not Thor. Thor-FINN."

The stranger eyed him closely then turned back to the girl. "Little Lion?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "I only let  _him_ call me that because he's a stubborn arse and I gave up trying after six bloody years and one unfortunate attempt at a nickname aimed in his direction. No one else is allowed to call me that, yourself included."

Thorfinn groaned. _"Please_ don't piss him off."

Draco had been studying the stranger since he saw the look on Thorfinn's face and he finally realized who he was looking at. "Rowle. Is that-"

"Yeah. Little lion managed to create a fucking portal to the God's Realm  _accidentally._  While trying to fix us for some reason."

Draco knelt next to Thorfinn. "We're bloody well screwed"

Hermione was still studying the stranger. "I'm going to need to see your foot to heal it. Sit down and let me look. Harry, come here."

The stranger quirked his eyebrow and Thorfinn started swearing again. Rabastan had finally started to stir, joining the rest of the former death eaters next to Thorfinn. As they had woken up, each moved to sit by Thorfinn, whispering to each other. They were all looking at their thankfully bare forearms and the stranger standing among them

"Harry James Potter! I said get over here! I need light!"

Harry quickly sat next to her and cast a Lumos.

"Really,” she looked up at him, “Stop being stubborn. _Sit. Down._ and let me see your foot."

Draco tried, again, to interrupt. "Granger, you might want to _not_ treat him like you do Potty and Weasel."

"I don't need your input, Malfoy. I just need _him_ to listen to me."

He was just looking at her, trying not to laugh. Not many people talked to him this way and he was amused by this little girl who barely came to his shoulder trying to boss him around.

Though, judging by how the one with the messy hair- Harry was it?- reacted, she's used to getting her way. She  _also_ didn't seem bothered by either of the men trying to stop her.

"Fine, bleed everywhere but  _don't_ complain to me that you're still hurt! And men say  _women_ are stubborn. Idiots the whole lot of you."

 _"For the love of Merlin,_ please don't antagonize him, Granger."

Hermione just shot a stinging jinx in Draco's general direction while walking over to grab the papers Percy had left. "If any more of you have something to say, go right ahead. I have some jinxes I want to test. _If_ you're smart, you'll shut up and follow me... you too tall, dark, and creepy"

Rabastan was laughing rather loudly as he caught up to her, not doubting for a second that she would make good on her promise of jinxes. Thorfinn and Draco were trying to apologize to the stranger, but they were cut off.

"No, I like those two. They have spirit." Then he caught up with Rabastan and Hermione, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. Rabastan looked over, shrugged and kept walking.

Hermione hit him with a bat bogey hex. "Me calling you handsome doesn't mean you can touch me."

"I believe, little one, you called me tall, dark, and creepy."

She hummed and looked him over. "It fits."

He cocked an eyebrow. "The handsome bit or the other bit."

"Both."

Draco looked at Thorfinn. "Did she just hex him?"

"Yes, she's going to get us all killed. I finally get rid of the fucking mistake of a mark and I'm going to die because of her."

Harry laughed. "That sums up our  _entire_ friendship. She constantly kept me from being killed while almost killing me herself."

"Potter,” Draco tugged on his arm, “do you _know_ who that is?"

"Yup,” Harry said with a huge smile. “Her reaction is going to be bloody  _priceless._  I wish I had a camera." 

* * *

The Aurors were gathered around a table when Hermione stomped into the room followed by a grinning Rabastan, a strange laughing man with bogey bats flying around his head, an amused Harry and the rest of the inmates who looked various degrees of worried. The guards who didn't know her looked curious- she should have been wiped out from the spell she cast.

"Dean."

"Yes, Mione?"

She glared.

"Er, I mean, Hello again Hermione, what do you need, releases or re-booking?"

"Releases. Here's your copy." She handed him half of the stack. He thumbed through, signing every few pages and flicking his wand at the men one by one, releases the cuffs from their wrists and ankles.

"Okay, I think we're all set."

She raised her eyebrow. "And their wands?"

"Umm,” Dean looked away and continued in a softer voice, “they were destroyed."

"And no one thought that _maybe_ it might be a good idea to tell me this when I was making plans? Like I don't know, saying- _hey, you might need to arrange portkeys because the lot will be bloody useless at travelling until they hit up Ollivanders?_ "

Rabastan was once again trying his hardest not to laugh when he heard a soft voice next to him. "So, you are all afraid of little girls?'

"No mate. We're just afraid of _that_ little girl."

"Really?" He took his arm off of Rabastan and walked up to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders again, only to be knocked back onto the ground. It felt like there were ropes but he couldn't see any. He tried tugging free but nothing seemed to work.

"I told you.” she snapped, “no. touching."

Rowle stepped forward. "Little Lion... really, you should not have done that."

"Rowle, you can keep your opinion to yourself." She was flipping through her pages, trying to figure out how to get everyone home now.

"No really, Granger. You might want to let him up."

"If you don't all shut up, I will silence every last one of you. It is far too late to deal with this, and I am _this close_ to leaving you all here. I just want to get home and sleep." She cast her patronus and a little otter waited for her to speak. "Kingsley. You have about ten minutes to get your arse here before I find you myself." The otter shot through the wall after she flicked her wand.

"Wasn't that the Minister of Magic's name?" asked Travers.

Harry responded. "Yup. The one and only Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Travers snorted. "I suddenly find myself glad I'm not the minister for once."

"You and me both, man." 

* * *

After about two minutes of Hermione pacing, Hermione approached the stranger. "Well, now that you can't argue, I'm going to fix this... _Tergeo, episkey…”_ she mumbled the rest under her breath, “that wasn't so bloody difficult to sit still for, now was it?"

She then released the incarcerous and sat down in one of the chairs, crossing her arms and facing the door. A couple of minutes after that, a very tired Kingsley showed up.

"Hermione."

_"Kings."_

He flinched at her tone. "You called?"

"Yes. At what point during my getting this-" she motioned around the room with her wand at the men leaning and sitting on various surfaces "-approved were you going to let me know none of them has a wand?"

Kingsley pursed his lips. Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized something.

"You didn't think this would work. _That's_ why no one bloody told me."

Harry and Kingsley suddenly both found the floor _very_ interesting.

"Oh well, that's just bloody great." She stood up and walked over to Harry. "You didn't think it would work?" She waited a minute for him to react "Harry James Potter, you look at me _right now."_

Harry looked up and tried a sheepish smile. "Hermione-"

"Don't. This is un-bloody-believable."

"Little Dove-"

"Oh so _now_ you're all nice. Where was _that_ when you thought my idea was bound to fail and you were going to let me look like a fool?"

Rabastan was once again finding it difficult to not laugh at the whole scene. It didn't escape his notice, or his neighbour's notice, that the only person around her height was Harry. Everyone else in the room she had to look up to and not a single one of them was willing to challenge her.

The stranger spoke up, quietly. "So, tell me about these _wands_ she is talking about."

Thorfinn answered. "Well. You know the staff that you use?"

"Yes."

"That, only smaller."

"Ah."

"Kings. You are going to approve a port key. Here to my manor. Yes, _all_ of us. No, I don't care what you need to do."

She sat back down and Kingsley found an object to make into a portkey. One of the guards gave an empty folder and he started to cast the charms on the folder.

"And we will need another one in the morning from my house to Diagon Alley to get this lot wands."

"Okay, little dove."

After a few minutes, the charms were all set.

"Okay everyone you know the drill."

"Actually I don't. Why are you all touching a folder?"

Kingsley finally noticed the strange man in the room. "And you are?"

A broad smile crossed his face and his eyes started to twinkle. "I am the giants-born, the wolf-father, the God of mischief, Loki of Asgard"

She looked at Loki, took a deep breath, looked him up and down and pinched her nose. "Fan-bloody-tastic. You know what? I am not going to even bother with that now. Grab the fucking folder and hold on to your neighbours. I'll deal with you in the morning. If you don't need anything else, Dean?"

Dean just looked up, still trying to process the fact that a Norse God was at Azkaban. "N-n-no Hermione, I'm... I'm good. We're set"

"Good. Portus." 

* * *

When they landed, she walked off without even bothering to see if anyone was following. About half of them fell when they landed thanks to the abrupt departure she sprung on them. She walked inside and up to the second floor where her library and room were.

"I don't care where you sleep. All the rooms are free except this one. This one is mine." She walked into her room and closed the door.

Loki just stared at the closed door and blinked. _"That_ is not the reaction I normally get."

Harry, Kingsley, Draco, and Rabastan all snorted. Harry spoke first. _"That_ is Hermione. Nothing normal about her. You get used to it though. Come on- let's get you all rooms."

Draco looked around. "I didn't know Granger bought the old Fawley place! I used to play here with Sullivan."

Harry walked the men upstairs and set them up in the guest wing that Hermione always had ready on the third floor. After they all walked into their rooms, he and Kings warded them in. They still weren't very trusting despite Harry having watched them pass her tests.

"Firewhiskey?"

"Yes, please. We're going to need it to figure out the best approach tomorrow."

Harry snorted. "Kings, there is no approach except to apologize."

They got to one of her sitting rooms and Harry poured them both a glass.

"So, do we believe that one is Loki?"

"I had my suspicions when I saw him in the light. But above that, Thorfinn believes him... and I believe Thorfinn on Norse Gods."

Kings took a long sip of his firewhiskey. "And she told him off."

"Oh, she also jinxed him _and_ bound him for a few minutes."

The next morning, there were a bunch of _very_ angry men trying to leave their quarters and being unable to. Harry and Kings had decided to not go to sleep and just waited for Hermione to wake up. They failed miserably, and that is where a still angry Hermione found them the next morning.

She, of course, took the chance to get a little bit of retaliation. Harry's messy locks were now the perfect shade of Malfoy blonde and Kingsley was wearing a very happy clown's makeup. She also used a charm she learned when she was browsing through the Black family journals- from one of three sisters in the 1800s.

You see, Cassiopeia Black was in competition with her two sisters for the hand of the Shafiq heir. Throughout the rivalry, they would often increase their chances by placing unseemly glamours on each other. However, after a few occurrences, she realized that laughter from the third sister would alert the one she cast upon. So she created a spell to hide her charms work from the other sister, the mirrors, and their parents. She was _very_ detailed in her journal.

No better time to test this out than the present, right?

She cleared her throat and the two men jumped up, wands at the ready. It may have been six years since the war, but they were as fast a draw as ever. They searched for danger, then they saw a smiling Hermione. It really should have frightened them more than it did. Especially Kingsley- every other Slytherin she met had an innate ability to read facial expressions- and Hermione really wasn't good at hiding things.

"I'm so sorry little dove."

"No worry Kings. I was just tired last night."

She gave them both hugs and lead them upstairs. If her smile before hadn't alarmed them, her easy acceptance should have. Especially Harry- he'd know her the longest, almost 13 years. He knew that she held grudges and made punishments as she saw fit. 

* * *

Draco and a few others were already leaning against their door frames poking at the wards and talking to each other. Draco immediately saw what she did and it took everything he had to not laugh when she put her finger to her mouth. He just raised her eyebrow at her colour choice and tilted his head.

"Kings, Harry, can you go get lunch started?"

Both men were still eager to do what she wanted. "Sure Hermione. Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me. I need to borrow your wand. Did you use our standard?"

"Yup."

Harry tossed her his wand, it wasn't unusual for them to swap after the time they were on the run. Both wands responded just as well to their owner as they did to the other. Hermione started to dismantle the warding at Draco's door, it was a special mix she used when horcrux hunting.

She was talking Draco through what she did, and when he was freed, she handed him her wand and moved on to the next door. Draco caught on quickly, once he got over how easily she passed him her wand. Within half an hour, all the now free men were able to leave the room.

Loki was standing in his door frame with his eyebrow raised staring at the little girl who broke him free from the prison he was in, attacked him twice, healed him, and apparently taught the dark haired boy how to lock him in an even more effective prison than the one he was originally in.

Though, this one was more comfortable.

"I will free you, but you will follow the two rules of my house. First, don't do anything you can't undo- this applies to people and objects. Second, don't mess with my hexes."

Loki sneered. "I don't take orders from little girls"

"Fine. Let's go" Hermione turned around and disappeared behind the group of men.

"Do not leave me here."

"I don't take orders from Gods of mischief," she shot back over her shoulder. The men standing around were all torn on who to be more afraid of. Loki learned that his reputation did not proceed him like he would have expected... They all quickly followed the little girl with the big hair who he now knew was Hermione. 

* * *

When they hit the first landing she turned around. "Okay, so I know you noticed the changes to Kings and Harry. Do not tell them or you will be visiting Ollivander's looking rather similar to them- I promise you will not know how to fix it. Go get food while I deal with a stubborn man who I thought was a myth until about ten hours ago."

They all nodded and she sent them down the stairs but grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him with her. He stopped her halfway up the stairs.

"Granger, thank you. When you were visiting us these past few months and testing things out, we didn't know what you were doing. I mean a few of us guessed you were trying to get us shorter sentences, but this-" he motioned to his now empty forearm "-is better than anything we thought up. They may not say it out loud but we do all owe you. We know that."

"I didn't do this to have something over all of you guys Malfoy." She sat down on the seat and he followed suit.

"I know Granger, but don't tell them that,” he considered the best words, “It is a debt you want to hold."

"Ugh, Slytherins."

"Yes. So don't go all Gryffindor on us. _Please._  I'm telling you this as a friend. Trust me. Especially with that guy up there in the mix. Hold on to all the favours you are owed. You're going to end up needing every last one of them."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Seriously... you need to be careful. He doesn't know you fought and won a war six years ago. He doesn't know you could out-hex any of us in this house including the boy who won't die and the minister of magic."

"I meant you really think of me as a friend?" she asked and started laughing.

"Psh, no way."

She had spent the past nine months testing things with the dark marks of Draco, Thorfinn, and Rabastan. She had amassed the most information available on the dark marks during her testing and used that knowledge to properly key in her spells. She had actually formed close friendships with all three wizards during the testing.

"Come on, let's go deal with tall, dark, and creepy."

Draco groaned. "You're going to get me killed Granger," he said as he stood up and offered her a hand up.

She tilted her head and pretended to think before taking his hand. "Probably, but at least it'll be a good story." 

* * *

She stood in front of the warding on his door. "Hello, Loki"

"Hello, little girl."

"Well- if you're going to have an attitude I can go right back downstairs. As it is, _he_ had to talk me into even coming back up. This is the last chance for today. If you disagree, I'm heading out and leaving you here. You have everything you will need in this room except food and _that_ can be supplied by his house elves."

Loki looked over at the blonde looking for any tells. If he was surprised at what she said, he didn't show it.

"Fine. Hello, ma'am"

Hermione snorted. "No, not that. I'm not that old. Hermione or Granger works."

"Okay, Hermione."

"So, two simple rules. Can you follow them or not? I'm not expecting you to behave. Merlin knows none of my friends do. I just want you to respect people and property here."

"And the second rule, how does that factor in?"

She grinned. "You'll find out as time goes one along. When we head downstairs you will see what I mean."

He recognized the mischief in her eyes. "I can do that for now at least."

She quickly freed him and lead them all downstairs. 

* * *

Downstairs the Slytherins, except for Kingsley, were cracking jokes to each other as they enjoyed a proper fry up. Apparently, they opted for breakfast for lunch. Harry and Kings hadn't caught on yet.

"Hello, boys."

"Little Lion- we are all older than you. Except maybe the runt who lived and mini Malfoy. And even those two aren't boys."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, whatever. So Kings. Tell me how we're getting them all wands and what we need to do to deal with living arrangements. I can only host for so long."

"Hermione,” Kings said with a cringe, “you know what happened to their estates."

She tapped her chin "Oh, I'm well aware. And I recall loopholes. _Many_ tiny little loopholes. Ones I helped to write in honour of Sirius"

"But those loopholes were for _innocent_ people who were _wrongfully_ imprisoned."

This time her smile did make Kingsley pause. Whatever she had done, he was not going to like it.

"Oh but _Minister_ _Shacklebolt_..." Everyone tensed at her using his formal title in private, especially with the seductive lilt she added. "Didn't you receive notice of all the prisoners that were released as of 5 AM today?" She waved Harry's wand at the window to let in the ministry owl. "Oh, wait. _That_ is probably your notice. You really should have read the fine print when I made up the contracts. But since you _all_ thought I wasn't going to succeed... I guess it wasn't a big deal."

She offered him an even bigger smile and helped herself to the toast as she tapped Harry's wand on her knee.

"Hermione, this..."

"Is proof that all the _gentlemen_ in my house- except maybe tall dark and creepy here- are fine upstanding citizens."

Thorfinn choked on his juice. "Little Lion, what did you do?"

Harry had been reading over Kings' shoulder so he filled them in. "She not only got you released, but she had you all declared innocent, retroactively."

Draco whistled. "Granger, remember how I said we all owed you?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I do recall that"

"Yeah, that was an understatement."

The other Slytherins sitting around the table nodded.

"Well, enough of that. Eat up. We'll go to Ollivander's after lunch and get you all squared away with new wands. You can pay me back later."

With that, she waved Harry's wand and released the earlier charm on Kings and Harry. It didn't take long until they noticed the other one.

"So this is where all the jokes came from. If he looks like that, what do I look like Hermione?"

Draco spoke up. _"You,_ she made an improvement on," and he conjured up a mirror for Harry to see his new hair.

Harry squawked. "I look like you!"

"A less handsome version, but yes."

"Very funny Hermione, fix it and give me back my wand."

"Maybe."

"Little Dove, I can't be seen in public like this."

She just smiled and flicked Harry's wand at them before grabbing her own from Draco and giving Harry back his. After they all ate, Kingsley made a portkey and they headed off to Ollivander's. 

* * *

At Ollivander's, she had them all lined up and ready to go. They all found their new wands fairly quickly. then she motioned for Loki to step up.

"Hermione, I don't use these twigs."

"I don't see your staff."

Loki grinned. "Well, that can be arranged."

"Right. Just step up already."

She stepped aside and bumped into Rabastan. "Careful, pet."

"Sorry Bass, didn't see you there."

He patted her head. "Not surprising with this blocking the view"

"Har Har. I can just as easily _not_ pay for your wand."

"Oh come on, you know I love your hair."

She rolled her eyes and went back to watching the very untrusting Loki and the uncaring Ollivander.

"Here. Try this one."

When Loki held the wand it shot out of his hand and stuck in the ceiling. Ollivander simply summoned it down and checked it for damage, heading down an aisle to grab a different box.

"Let's try a different core. I thought dragon heartstring would work best but it seems to react violently to you."

He handed Loki a new wand, it was almost black. This one didn't react violently at least, but it barely reacted at all.

"It seems Unicorn Hair reacts favourably, but not powerfully, to you. Perhaps we should try this veela hair core."

As Loki took the wand, a stack of papers flew around the room like a tornado.

"No, no. Definitely not applewood."

Hermione snorted. Thorfinn glared at her.

Rabastan leaned in. "Care to share with the class pet?"

"Applewood is for those with high ideals. It's not surprising the God of bloody Mischief would _not_ fall into that category."

Ollivander's eyes opened wide at this. He looked Loki up and down once then took off to the fourth aisle and seemed to walk the whole way back before finding a wand buried on the bottom shelf. He opened the box and smiled at the wand inside.

"Now then, I will be surprised if this isn't the one."

This time, when Loki held the wand, a light emitted from the tip in a beautiful golden green.

"Right then. Twelve inches, Veela hair core, dogwood wand."

Hermione looked at the most unusually carved wand she had ever seen and burst into laughter. Rabastan had to stop her from hitting her head on the counter when she bent in half. Everyone looked at her, then back to Ollivander.

Hermione finally took a few deep breaths and gasped out. "He... mischief... dogwood." Then started laughing again.

"I have found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun." Ollivander replied.

Rabastan rubbed Hermione's back and tried to help her stop laughing long enough to pay. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she kept giggling. It seems that the events of the past 12 hours had finally hit her.

The first thing Loki realized with the _wand_ was that it wasn't as easy to use as his staff. Not even kind of. It was infuriating. Add in this _ridiculous_ house he was meant to live in and the strange humans they expected him to be around... It was safe to say Loki was not a very happy God.

The one man they all called Minister was slowly taking the other people to their houses one by one. He seemed to be in a position of power, yet still answered to the little girl and her messy haired friend. There was something between the three that none of the other inhabitants seemed to be a part of.

The rest of the inhabitants seemed to defer to those three, specifically the little girl and boy. Something those two did had earned them respect- her more than him.

It had been a week already and they were down to less than half of the original amount. Unfortunately, it was mostly the annoying ones who were still sticking around along with him. Apparently, he was to be living here. The only two people he tolerated were the girl, Hermione, and the one they all call Bass. Apparently, the girl owned the house he was stuck in.

There was the tall blonde man, Thorfinn. He was constantly dancing around him, trying not to offend. The only problem with that- the man had no clue how to do anything _but_ offend him. It was a constant reminder that this blasted twig was worthless to him.

The shorter white-blonde man, Draco... he was slightly more tolerable. Though he was indeed a spoiled brat as the girl constantly reminded him.

There were two brunettes who seemed to avoid... well... everyone. They were like little kittens, scampering away from anyone they don't know. He couldn't decide if they were brothers or lovers with how they clung to each other.

The black-haired friend, Harry, was a particular annoyance. He wouldn't leave her side whenever he was over- and that was often. Having one of the two decent people in the house unavailable to amuse him was frustrating.

At least Bass was available to trade wits with. He was observant and able to hold his own in a conversation. He was also fairly adept with teaching him how to use the wand. 

* * *

"Hermione, I can't do anything else"

"Hmmm. How sure are you about that?"

"Little Dove. I can't just give them back the money we don't have anymore."

"I'm not asking for the money. But I still have four innocent citizens without homes."

"You know Malfoy Manor was destroyed. And LeStrange Court is a hospital... we can't throw them out."

"I helped _make_ the hospital. _Of course_ I'm not suggesting that Kings."

"Then what exactly are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. But I do like having my space, so I was hoping to get it back soon."

Kingsley sighed. "I know, I'd host a few..."

"But the minister has to be safe. I know. It's just... I know I'm stuck with _that one_ until Merlin knows when."

"Yeah, that I _really_ don't know how to help with. Maybe a bank account and eviction notice?"

"Helpful, Kings."

"Well, I'd suggest Thorfinn, but he's-"

"Still stuck here too. And I think he'd end up dead if we sent them off together."

Harry looked up from his paper. "Are we sure that would be a bad thing?"

"Harry James Potter!"

"What? I'm just saying..." he added with a shrug. 

* * *

"No, you need to loosen your grip a bit. Right now you're fighting the flow of magic."

"That is absolutely stupid! You are worthless."

"So you've said, but you are actually able to do things now, whereas before... you were just swearing and reminding random objects that you were _Loki of Asgard burdened with glorious purpose."_

"One time. I say that one time and you won't let it go."

Rabastan laughed. "No, I probably never will"

"Your world was more fun hundreds of years ago when you kneeled before me. Now I get mocked."

Rabastan looked him up and down with a smirk. "The kneeling bit can probably still be arranged. Now loosen your grip. You are trying to direct the flow of magic, not strangle it"

"Maybe I will strangle you!"

"You could, but I doubt anyone else around here would deal with you long enough to teach you."

"Insolent humans," Loki grumbled.

"Wizards, and one witch."

Loki looked at Rabastan and _attempted_ the spell he had been trying to learn all morning.

"Told you, your grip is too tight. I'm going to get food now."

Rabastan walked away with a smirk on his face, whistling an old song his Mom used to sing when he was a boy.

Hermione looked out the window to see a tree explode and Loki pacing, screaming something she couldn't hear. Rabastan was looking _far_ too amused with himself as he entered the house.

"Bass. Why did I just lose a hundred-year-old tree?"

"He finally stopped gripping his wand too hard. Only some wands like a firm grip," He winked and kept walking.

Hermione huffed. "Harry, Kings, I need to go deal with... whatever that is. Figure something out, please."

She got out to where Loki was and took in the scene. her tree was ruined, there were splinters everywhere, including all over him.

She walked up to him and brushed off some of the wood from his shoulders. "Rough lesson with Bass?"

Loki just glared at her.

"You'll get it. Most of us have been using these since we were eleven. We've all got over thirteen years of experience with them."

"I used my staff for hundreds of years. This twig is worthless."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was acting like a giant toddler.

"You just need to get a hang of it, and then you'll stop blowing things up."

"But I _like_ blowing things up!"

Yes, definitely a giant toddler. 

* * *

By the end of the month, Kingsley had gotten everyone he could back into their homes. Draco, Thorfinn, and Rabastan were still hanging out until their houses were finished. Loki was still sulking about, but he was gaining more control on the wand.

Draco was trying to talk Hermione into letting some of their house elves help out. Well, really he was trying to _guilt_ her into it.

"Granger, they think _not_ cleaning is a punishment."

"That's because they don't know any better"

"And that's probably true, but you can't take an entire generation of creatures and expect them to change their beliefs just because they don't match yours. Maybe in two or three generations of good treatment, your points will make sense to them."

"I'm not having them at my house Draco. I can clean just fine with my own magic."

"Okay, I don't think you can't clean Granger. But there are four extra people here. Three wizards who are used to not cleaning after themselves and Loki who probably also never had to clean after himself because he's a God and all."

Off to the side, Thorfinn was watching the argument with Rabastan.

"Those two are going to end up killing each other," Rabastan said.

"Nah, if they didn't during the war when they had a good reason, they won't do it now that their friends."

"War?"

Both men turned to look at Loki, then looked at each other.

Rabastan took the lead. "Yeah, war. It ended six years ago."

"And they opposed each other?"

Thorfinn laughed. "That's putting it mildly. They hated each other all through school and the war."

"And the rest of you?"

"Potter and Minister Shacklebolt fought with her, the rest of us fought with him."

"What was the war over? Money, land, power?"

"Prejudice."

The three men focused back on the two arguing in front of them.

"Merlin Granger, don't you get it? You refusing them is an **insult** to them."

"Them serving me is an insult to ME!"

"But you're the logical _witch_ who should be more understanding and accept their current situation. _They_ don't know any better and you're basically punishing them by telling them they aren't allowed to help you."

Hermione pointed at him. "Don't you dare, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco let out a sharp smile then shrugged, feining innocence. "I mean really, you _should_ be the bigger person here and accept that they need something from you."

"That is not fair."

"You're right, it is absolutely not fair to them!" Draco said with a smirk as he turned away. He knew he was about to win.

"I hate you so much."

"I know you do, but you'll forgive me eventually Granger."

She stormed away and he turned to the other men.

"Well, I'd say one or two each, any more and she might have a heart attack. Also, you'll need to warn them about her attitude- they probably shouldn't avoid the _Mistress of the Manor_ but they will be tempted."

Thorfinn groaned. "You realize if they call her _Mistress_ she will kill us, right?"

Draco smirked. "No, she'll just injure us."

Thorfinn pinched his nose. "Malfoy. If you get me hexed by little lion I _will_ take it out on you."

* * *

The next day, there were eight house elves waiting for Hermione when she woke up. She did not take the surprise well. She _really_ didn't take Draco's laughter well, which was why he now looked like a Weasley- freckles and all.

"Granger, they won't listen to us about doing _anything_ here because it's not our house."

"Draco, I am NOT ordering them around!"

"Little Lion, he's not joking. They really _won't_ listen to us here."

Rabastan was wisely staying quiet.

"You have got to be kidding me, they are YOUR house elves."

"Ah, but for the time being, they're working in your house so you are-"

"I swear if you say it I will make the look permanent."

Draco blanched, Thorfinn laughed. "Fine fine. But they _do_ need to know how to address you if Misstress is out."

Rabastan spoke up. "Maybe Ma'am?"

"I'm twenty-four not eighty-four"

Thorfinn tried. "Missy?"

"I just want them to call me Hermione!"

"Not bloody likely, Granger"

Loki started to laugh at the look on her face. A month in and he still found her amusing.

"Shut it! I will go back to calling you tall, dark, and creepy."

"Little Lion, just tell them they can work out what they will do among themselves and it will be good."

After ordering them to wear clean outfits with family crests, she gave them a few rules and let them decide the rest themselves. It wasn't even lunch and she was exhausted.

* * *

Rabastan sighed. "Okay, you really need to picture it in your head, Loki."

"I am you cumberground! It isn't working. This twig is useless."

"You say that every time we hit a block. And yet, you end up succeeding because you _refuse to be outdone by puny mortals._  Now, do it again."

Loki growled. "I could destroy you."

"No, you can't. You can barely do first-year magic. I've been doing _this_ kind of magic for twenty-four years."

"Not if you subtract your prison time Bass. Then you're closer to me. Dinner time."

Rabastan shot a glare at Draco, the kid's mouth was too big for his own good. Though, his still red hair should be a good indicator of that. "When is Malfoy Manor going to be repaired?"

"A month, maybe two. They've already cleared the debris and built the foundation."

"Good. I'll be counting the days until you leave."

"Cheer up, Bass!"

"No."

The three made their way back into the house with Rabastan and Draco arguing the whole way. Hermione just rolled her eyes as they walked past.

"How's it going?"

"Awful. He can't teach me anything at this rate."

"Relax. You've already learned so much. Remember the first few days?"

Loki glared at her. "Yes."

"And now you're able to do so much."

"It's not enough. I was feared, humans used to line up to kneel before me."

"You'll never get this lot to kneel. They've followed one crazy leader, they're not about to kneel for another."

"And you, can I get you to kneel?" he asked with a smirk

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep and went to her favourite place when that was the case. She didn't expect to see two dark-haired men sitting in front of the fire reading books and talking.

"Hello, pet."

She smiled at them. "Bass, Loki"

"Hello, little one"

Hermione grumbled. "I hate that name."

"Pet, I have a question for you."

"What Bass?"

"This library has some... interesting... books,” he paused, “ones I would not expect a Muggle-born to have."

"Ah. yeah. I inherited an old sacred twenty-eight library."

Rabastan nodded at that. "Black?"

"Yup. He gave his books to Remus Lupin-"

"The werewolf?"

"Yup. So when Sirius died, the Black library went to Remus, and when Remus died, it went to me, along with all his books too."

He looked worried. "They were a rather nasty bunch."

"Yeah, I have the darkest books in a special place. I was going to have Draco help me with the ones I can't touch before his manor gets finished."

"Why him?"

"I worked with him the most with testing for the ritual and he's pretty familiar with the warding some of the books have, sacred twenty-eight and all."

"You know I am too, right?"

She snorted, "Of course."

"I'd be happy to help, pet."

Loki took this as a good point to interrupt. "What is this sacred twenty-eight thing you are talking about?"

"Oh, that's what these ponce's thought was important before the war."

"The war about prejudice?"

Hermione cringed. "Yes."

"What prejudice exactly?"

"Bass?" she tossed the question at him.

"Little bird, you know-"

"I know, I'm not blaming you. But you were still brought up taught that hatred. Draco won't talk to me about it at all so I really don't have any clue beyond the things spit at me and the boys in school and during battles... and that amounts to _filthy mudblood, blood traitors, unworthy of magic_ and my personal favourite: _magic stealer."_

Loki coughed at that.

Rabastan looked at her. "Okay, but remember- I don't believe any of this."

Loki asked. "Is it really so bad?"

"Yeah man, it's really that bad. I don't like saying most of what I was taught around ladies, especially not Muggle-born ones."

"Bass. It's fine."

"Not when my family-" he looked down at her scars.

"Draco feels guilty about that too.,” she rubbed at the wording that wouldn’t fade, “he says he can still hear my screams sometimes."

Loki looked between the two. Over the past month, he had gotten to know a _lot_ about his housemates.

The tall one who could be Thor's real brother- he was strong of body and mind but he feared far more than he needed to. He was incredibly aware of where Loki was at all times and did his best to avoid any possible negative interactions. He loved to rile up Hermione, though that seemed to be common among all of the men who lived or visited- whether intentional or not.

Draco was rather arrogant but good at getting his own way. He wondered if Hermione even realized how often Draco talked her into a corner or made her think she won. There were the more obvious times that he was certain she caught, but things like when he would get his way for food... those seemed to fly right past her. Either that or she didn't care enough to argue. She seemed to treat him rather like an annoying little brother.

Harry, as he had recently learned, wasn't her _actual_ brother, even though they call each other that all the time. At first, he assumed they were similar to he and Thor, but apparently, they just treated each other as such. They had a long history. He didn't _actually_ live here, but he was here almost as much as the four of them that did. She also had the lowest tolerance for him when it came to riling her up. The rest of the house still seemed to tiptoe around him, hopefully, the coming explanation would help.

Rabastan... He is captivating. He had made it perfectly clear that he knew _exactly_ who Loki was, but it didn't seem to matter. Rabastan gave him back just as much as he received, if not more. Plus, he knew exactly what buttons to push to get him to learn how to use the wand. He wasn't afraid to flirt with Hermione or Loki, an interesting thing considering who both of them were. No one else seemed to be allowed that right with her, besides himself. Where they got eye rolls, others got stinging hexes.

Kingsley, Minister Shacklebolt. He was undoubtedly a man with power. Lots of power. He had found out about two weeks ago that he was essentially a King to the wizarding world. _An appropriate name_ he had muttered and gotten the most adorable giggle from Hermione. The man was the only other one hanging around who sided with Hermione. He hadn't known her as long as Harry had but seemed to have a deeper respect for her, though some of it seemed to be based on a fear of the tiny little girl.

Then there was Hermione. Even after a month, the girl amused and intrigued him. She was little only in size. Her magical power was definitely not something that anyone could question. He had seen her practice fights with Harry, Kingsley, and Draco (no one else had seemed to want to face her) had proven that she was not one to be messed with. She could throw spells at a fast pace comparatively and her size made her a small target, one that was rather good at moving out of the way. Only Harry matched her in that aspect- they were near the same size, the rest of the men in the house were closer to Loki's height. Though, Harry was not as good at jumping, falling and flexing to get out of the way.

She had a certain smirk that seemed to scare everyone who knew her- except Loki and Rabastan. It seemed like they both rather enjoyed her vindictive side, the side that let him see _exactly_ why this tiny little girl seemed to draw people in and keep them all in line. After the first few duels with Draco, he could see why her side had ended up winning.

Now he was about to find out what _exactly_ she fought against. And perhaps what screaming she had mentioned- he had watched her get hurt in their fights, there had been blood and broken bones- and she barely did more than swearing at her opponent before firing more spells their way.

Rabastan had moved to a very stiff seated position instead of his normal relaxed lounging.

"The sacred twenty-eight is a group of families that were slowly dying out before the war. We were all taught from a young age that we were superior to everyone else in the magical community because we could trace our heritage back generations, all magical. Somehow because we had more family with magic, we were better. Better than half-bloods, better than mudbloods."

"Mudbloods?"

"People like me, both parents muggle," she said, rolling up her sleeve to show the scar.

Rabastan pulled her sleeve down and looked at the ground. "We were told we were better than anyone who didn't uphold this thought and the shit that went with it- the blood traitors. We were... encouraged... to be mean to those _below_ us. We were taught to court and marry only the purest of women. We were taught to harm and kill and torture. I was talked through my first death by the time I started school at eleven. My father called it a _gift_ to celebrate my first wand. He brought me along on a _mission_ from his _lord._  I, I had to kill a boy my age. He was supposed to start school with me, but he was Muggle-born. Didn't even have a wand yet. He was so excited when he saw mine. He told me how he was going to Diagon Alley the next day and talked to me about Hogwarts. Father taught me how to make the death look muggle, there was blood everywhere. He was so _proud_ of me."

Hermione had started to cry but moved next to Rabastan on the couch, rubbing his back.

"He collected blood for his twisted collection- showed it off to all the other death eaters and his precious dark lord. Made me watch him kill the parents after he brought them in to see what had become of their son. He described how their son had thought that magic was so amazing and how in the end it killed him because it deemed him _unworthy._  When the entire thing made me sick, he slapped me. Told me I should enjoy the destruction of those who had no right to enter our world.” Rabastan choked, “I was eleven. How can anyone expect an eleven-year-old to not flinch at death?"

"Bass, you couldn't have helped any of that."

He shrugged. "When I met my first Muggle-born at school... he sent them a hexed letter. A special concoction that slipped past the wards because it didn't seem malicious- brought out a mist that closed off the throat. He sent me a letter the day after _that was a warning. Your brother will let me know if you continue to sully the family name by consorting with mudbloods._ That letter was burned into my memory. I never talked to another person who wasn't sacred twenty-eight, and even then I kept away from the blood traitors. I couldn't take more blood on my hands. The more I closed off, the more my father showed his disappointment in me. He had my brother join in sometimes too, especially for _minor infractions_ at school. I'm not actually sure who hurt more- my father was more sadistic, but my brother was emotionally wretched. I watched other families where older siblings looked out for their little siblings- I wondered what I did to turn mine against me."

He stood up and walked over to the desk, looking for something. He gave up and summoned a bottle. Normally Hermione didn't allow any liquid in her library, but this was not a time to point that out to him. He paced, taking a few swigs from the bottle.

"By my second year, I had learned to not flinch when my clothes pulled at any remaining scabs or cuts. Because when they left a mark, it was meant to be a _long lesson._  Healing it only made them re-inflict it, larger usually. I couldn’t let anyone know or they’d send me to the infirmary. It's one of the benefits of basically living in black. Can't see when you bleed through something." He took a long sip that time.

"Bass, you don't need to go on."

"Little bird, I will _only_ talk about this with you once. This is literally it. I will get it all out now. It's like a poison in my veins when I start talking about it. I need to purge it"

"Okay then, come sit back down."

He nodded and sat next to her, leaning in to draw comfort from the arm that she wrapped around him.

"I thought it would get better when he graduated in my third year, but it got worse. All the death eater families watched out for each other and they were more brutal than my own family. I was the spare son who wasn't living up to expectations. Hurting me wasn't a problem, and they all knew that. as long as they avoided my hands and my face- nothing visible you see. Couldn't have people talking about that.”

Hermione tensed at that, pulling him closer.

“By my sixth year, I accepted that there wasn't any other choice. By a few years after graduation, I was no better than a trained rat. Fighting a war I didn't believe in like my life depended on it because it did. But my heart never quite got why I needed the mark, why I needed to kill, why the fuck anyone thought that some people were better than others just because of blood. And you know what? It all looks the same. Every fucking person I've watched bleed. And that is a _lot._  All red, all of it overpowers your nose with the thick smell of iron."

Hermione was trying and failing to hold in her reactions. Loki looked appalled at the story.

"Then one day, after I was part of the team that sent two Aurors to the ward for the rest of their lives, completely gone from this world... He died. Well, we thought he died. I was free, for a week at least. Then I went to Azkaban, the days bled into weeks, into months, into years. Then my brother and his wife appeared in at the blasted off the wall of my cell, offering me a chance to live again in _his_ service. I figured I survived once, what's another decade of it? All I had to do was off myself before I was put in jail this time. Shouldn't be too hard I thought."

He snorted and took another long pull from the bottle.

"This time, he was even less sane. I really couldn't believe that it was possible. But he was. He sent us after _children._  Her bloody lot. And they, they were too fucking brave and stupid to back down. Fifth years trying to challenge a bunch of grown wizards. Using disarming spells and hoping for the best. Like that was any real victory. And don't fucking say it little bird, I know we rarely won. Trust me, I have scars reminding me of every failure."

She squeezed him tighter.

"Then one day I get called to Malfoy Manor. Bella said she had _the best toys."_  Hermione stiffened at this. "When I got there she told me how we had a half-blood, a mudblood _and_ a blood traitor to play with. She was going on about all the things I was taught growing up. How we could show them we were better, how they were lower than the scum on our shoes, teach them that only the strong and pure deserved magic. Then she threw the line that haunts me in my face _we can turn magic on them and remind them that magic deemed them unworthy._ I was standing there looking at three teenagers that looked like they had been to hell and back and I was that scared eleven-year-old boy again."

He took a breath and made eye contact with Hermione. "There was this girl, spitting back every vile thing Bella said, struggling against the snatchers. They were laughing at her, even with all her strength she would never break free. Then her bag slipped from their grip and out falls the hilt of a sword. Bella was enraged instantly. She demanded the boys be brought downstairs... and she tortured the girl. When she wouldn't give up information through the cruciatus curse, Bella moved on to manually torturing her with a blade. Her body shook, tears streaming down her face and she lied, right to the bitch's face."

Loki’s voice was rough. "I take it little one here was that girl?"

"Yeah, she was. Her screams... they were a sound you can't forget- Draco isn’t wrong about that. That curse, it's not easy to take. It destroys minds, but not hers. I swear it opened more of her already frightening brain up. I faced her before that day and after. She got quicker, smarter, deadlier. In the end, we weren't enough. Our pure blood and pure families couldn't beat a bunch of fucking teenagers."

"Bass, not all of us were young. Most of the Order had been through the first war too."

He snorted. "But we weren't defeated by the order. We were, in the end, taking down by you, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom. Even your other friends... they were as active as the order. For all the talk of our superiority, we weren't good enough to take down children who never even had a proper defence teacher."

He took one final drink from the bottle before passing it to Hermione. She gladly took a long sip as well before passing it to Loki.

"Any other questions about the war or the prejudice?"

"No, I think we know enough, right little one?"

She just nodded before resting her head on Rabastan's shoulder.

The trio sat there for a while, drinking the firewhiskey and watching the fire.

"So little one, why did you fight on your side?"

She raised her eyebrow at Loki. "Well, they wanted me and people like me dead... so..."

"Beyond that. You could have hidden."

Rabastan added. "You _should_ have hidden. You were our second target for most of the war."

"Really? I would have thought that would be Ron."

Rabastan laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Little bird, he may have been a blood traitor, but he was still a pureblood, young enough to be _fixed."_

"Oh."

"Yeah, Pureblood is pure blood. Plus, he was the farthest relation possible for most of the girls, so he would have been given to a younger daughter. Though most were _unhappy_ with that prospect."

She snorted. "Anyway. No, there was no way I was hiding. Harry needed me."

"The one with the glasses?"

"Yup."

"And why did he need your help?"

Hermione looked at Rabastan, then back to Loki. "We really haven't talked much about the war with you have we?"

"No, just what he shared and a few things I've observed."

"Well, Harry was the one who really did most of it. I did research and watching his back."

Rabastan snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing, little bird."

She sighed. "You might as well tell me."

"Well, all your _research_ meant you knew more than Potter. You may have taught him spells, but you _remembered them_ and _used_ them in battle. Thorfinn _still_ doesn't remember the cafe."

"Oh, yeah."

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Little bird here is good at making people forget."

She waved her hand. "I am also good at making them _remember_ so hush up. I just... overlooked that one."

Loki looked puzzled.

"Anyway. As I was saying,” Hermione continued, “Harry was part of this stupid prophecy so their leader was after him. We were working on destroying a few objects that were helping him."

"And the... thing Bass mentioned that Draco and Bass seem to hate?"

Rabastan looked down and Hermione rubbed her arm. "Well. We were on the run when we got caught. I was brought to Draco's family house,” she pointed to Rabastan, “His sister in law decided I would be the easiest to get answers out of... So she used an illegal torture spell trying to get information. That failed so, she took out a knife. Then she sat on me and carved into my arm with it."

Noticing how Hermione was not wanting to talk anymore, Rabastan jumped in. "Well, I think that is quite enough on depressing topics for the night."

Loki sat back and watched as Rabastan wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into his embrace. The look in both of their eyes was one he recognized in the warriors of Asgard- proud yet haunted.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast the three of them had headed to her pond. Loki wasn't terribly sure about sticking his feet in water that he wasn't familiar with.

"But there are _creatures_ in there."

"What? Oh, the fish."

He leaned just his head forward, staring at the _fish._  "I've heard tales of grindylows from the blonde one."

"There are none in this lake. Too shallow." Hermione said while she sat on the pier she had built specifically for this purpose, putting her sandals off to the side and kicking her feet in the water.

"Is the great Loki afraid?" Rabastan asked with a cocked eyebrow as he sat next to Hermione.

"Watch your tongue, mortal."

"I could. But I think you'd rather watch it." He said with a smirk.

Hermione summoned a few flat rocks from the edge of the lake and started to skip them across the water.

"What spell is that?"

"Accio, it fetches things."

"Bass already taught me that. I meant the one you're using on the stones when you throw them."

"That's not magic, that's science."

She spent the next few minutes teaching the two men the right form, though she had a sneaking suspicion that one of them already knew how and just wanted her to get close. She was proven right when he tackled her into the water, laughing as she grabbed on to Loki to try to not go in. It failed, and all three ended up in the lake fully clothed.

"Bass! You prat!"

He just smiled as Loki started to get angry and throw insults.

"God of Mischief didn't see that coming, huh?"

He turned around and _attempted_ to run at Rabastan... but in waist deep water, it was more a comedy act than an intimidating charge. When both Hermione and Rabastan were holding their sides laughing, he gave up and walked over.

"There was a time people wouldn't dare laugh at me."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him a few times. "I know, you remind us all the time, Loki."

Rabastan still hadn't stopped laughing. Loki decided there was a way to stop him and grabbed the back of his head bringing him in for a kiss. Rabastan didn't seem to mind much as he brought his hand up to Loki's hair and pulled himself closer. ‘

Hermione went to leave them alone when his hand shot out to catch her and bring her in. His lips met hers softer than they had Loki's, but he pulled her just as close.

They broke apart when Loki started laughing.

"Something to say tall, dark, and creepy?"

Loki faked a pout. "Now that wasn’t nice little one."

"And here I thought you _liked_ naughty."

"Oh, I do." He said with a smirk before leaning in and kissing her.

 _That_ kiss was broken apart by a string of swear words coming from Thorfinn who was standing off the shore in between Draco and Harry.

"What do you want, Finn?" came from a frustrated Rabastan.

"We were coming to tell you lunch was ready, but-" Draco started

Thorfinn hopped to cut him off. "But we see you're _very_ busy now so we'll be going."

Thorfinn tried dragging Draco away before he could make things worse, but Draco had a loud mouth. "-I mean really Granger, all wet in the lake with Bass and him? Some might say you have bad taste. _Especially_ with a Malfoy around."

"Why you-" Loki began but cut off and turned to Hermione. "Did you just say _ferret?"_

"I did. He's a loud obnoxious _ferret."_ She responded, shouting the last word.

"I got turned into a ferret _once_ and I will never live it down."

After Draco and Thorfinn had left, Harry was still standing there, watching with a smile on his face.

"Anything you wish to add puny wench?"

"Nope. I'd rather not piss her off."

"Very funny Harry."

"No really, come on out though, lunch really is ready."

They all got out of the lake and Harry tossed an arm around Hermione. "We'll catch up in a few." 

* * *

He sat on the ground and pulled her down with him, looking like he wasn't sure where to start what he wanted to say.

"Just spit it out. I want to get in and change."

Harry looked over. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Drying charms only do so much, Harry."

"No, I mean, about what we saw."

She thought it over. "No clue."

_"What?"_

"I think I'm just as surprised as you three that they kissed me. I mean, we all flirt but I do that-"

 _"They_ kissed you? As in both?"

"So you didn't see that part. Wonderful."

"No. We only saw Loki and you. Is Bass safe with him?" Harry looked alarmed

She ducked her head, blushing.

"Oh. Okay then. I'd offer to do the big brother threat thing, but I'm fairly sure that they would just laugh at me."

Hermione looked over. "I don't think Bass would-"

"Then I will, it is my duty after all."

"-he's better at masking his emotions."

"Hey!"

"What? Plus you're my little brother, I'm almost a year older _and_ I'm taller."

"No, we're the same height."

She hummed then started to laugh. He stood up then offered her a hand and pulled her into a hug.

"If they do hurt you I think we could team up and take them down."

She laughed then tossed an arm over his shoulder "Whatever you say short stuff."

"Same height, Minnie."

"Not if you call me that ever again."

"Understood."

As the weeks went on, Thorfinn and Draco spent more time at their houses trying to get everything finished there. Thorfinn had relaxed a bit around Loki but still had a lifetime's worth of fear instilled in him. Draco had been completely incorrigible about catching the three of them kissing.

Which happened rather often. Once the first kiss in the lake, it seemed like that became the trio's new favourite activity. Everyone had caught a pair of them snogging at least once.

"Mione really, I don't need to see that."

"Harry, you're the one that opened the door to _my_ study at _my_ house. It was locked."

"That hasn't been a problem before!"

"Yeah, well, it's not a problem for me right now either, _you're_ the one complaining."

"I know, but... I just _really_ don't want to see that."

"Then what do you need to do?"

"Knock first?"

"Exactly. Now, what did you come here for?"

"Ginny wants to know when you'll be coming over to our new house."

"New house?"

Harry smiled "Yup. I just bought a house in Ottery so that all the grandkids will be close enough to play before they can apparate."

"Is Ginny pregnant?"

His eyes went wide. "No Hermione. I was talking about TEDDY"

"OH! Okay, but you are planning to have your own one day, right?"

"Yeah, probably once we settle in and she's not a new player anymore. She wants to make a name for herself before taking a year off, ya know?"

"Makes sense. How about this weekend?"

"Okay, will you be bringing... um... them?"

"I don't just invite random extras to my friend's houses!"

"Well, I mean, they're welcome if you want to."

"You think they'll be allowed near Teddy?"

"I'd personally be more worried by what Ginny will do love. I mean, do you remember the interrogation Pansy got? And they were already _engaged."_

The first week Hermione headed over to the Potters, both Rabastan and Loki were conspicuously missing from her manor.

She initially blamed Thorfinn.

Then Draco had suspiciously needed them the next time.

It continued on like this for the first two months. All four dinners they mysteriously needed to be elsewhere.

This time she just narrowed her eyes and left for dinner. She would win this one eventually- and when the time came, they would pay.

She landed on the front steps of Grimmauld place- still weary of flooing after seeing a bit too much of the boy-who-lived that one time.

"Hi, Mione!"

"Hey,” she looked at him and narrowed her eyes, “what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Harry, you never wear that unless you're nervous."

"It's nothing, really. Just come eat."

She eyed the old shirt from Sirius one last time before nodding and heading inside.

Ginny was in the kitchen doing her best impersonation of her mother.

It was official- _something_ was up. By the time she was half finished with her shepherd's pie, Harry seemed to work up the nerve to talk to her.

"So, we wanted to ask you something."

She put down her fork, turned to him and nodded.

"We wanted you to be the Godmother."

"But, I thought you said you were-"

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well, _someone_ is absolute pants at contraception spells"

Harry blushed. "I said I was sorry." 

* * *

"The Manor is done."

"Okay. Did you need help moving?"

"House-elves, Granger."

Hermione sighed. "Draco..."

"Oh come on, you've seen them. They're miserable without work. And you know we treat them well."

"I know it's just..."

Thorfinn placed a hand on her arm. "Little Lion, would it make you feel better if he asked them to help instead of telling them to do it?"

"No. Maybe, I don't know. I just hate it."

"Are you done, Granger? I was _actually_ going somewhere with this line of conversation."

"Go on then Lord Malfoy," she said giving an overly showy bow.

He took a deep breath and barely kept from letting his frustration cross his face. "As... I... was... saying... The Manor is done and I wanted to host a dinner. And I need-"

"A dinner, a proper dinner?" Thorfinn smirked.

"Yes. I didn't think that needed to be pointed out."

"Oh, yes mini Malfoy, I think you need to do this the proper way," Thorfinn was barely not laughing.

"No way, Rowle,” Draco growled out, there was proper ettiquette and he had no intentions of following it, “And what is with you and annoying pet-names?"

"Oh, but you will, especially if you're inviting everyone in this room. I expect you to-"

"Rowle,” Draco cut him off with a shout.

"Mini Malfoy,” Thorfinn mock gasped, “your mother will be horrified."

He snorted. "Me living with _Granger_ will shock her more."

"She doesn't know?" Hermione sounded shocked.

"No, Granger. She doesn't. I'd be surprised if she's aware I'm out."

"But it's been _months."_

Draco looked down and slouched a bit. "I didn't want to tell her until everything was ready... so that everything could just start over, no waiting. Which is what I was _saying_ before Mr Awful Pet-names interrupted me."

"He's right, you do make the worst pet-names."

"Are you sure little lion? I seem to remember a name _you_ made up for me..."

Hermione gripped her wand. "I will hex you."

"-I mean. It was quite the compliment but-"

"I'm not joking Thorfinn."

"-Really, it was speculation, though I'd be _happy_ to prove it correct."

"Stop. Just stop."

"Granger? You're bright red. Exactly what did you call him?"

She mumbled and the four men looked at her, Thorfinn trying not to laugh but his whole body was shaking.

"I couldn't make that out Granger."

"I _might_ have used his name for me and applied it to _his_ height and house animal."

"His name for... Oh... Oh... Granger. That is..." Draco was full-on grinning again.

Loki looked lost and Rabastan had a twinkle in his eye.

"House animal? None of your family crests display an animal."

Rabastan bit his lip before explaining. "You know how we went to the same school?"

"Yes. Hog-something."

"Hogwarts. Well, there are four houses."

"There is the Gryffindor house- Represented by a lion. Her and Potter are from there, hence her nickname _little_ _lion."_ Thorfinn said.

"Then there is the Hufflepuff house, Badgers. And Ravenclaw- Eagles."

"And then, there's the house _we're_ from. Most of the men you've met so far are from our house."

"Slytherin," Rabastan added.

Thorfinn was trying not to laugh. "Snakes."

Hermione was bright red and staring at the floor.

"So, you called him-"

"Yes, let's move on."

They did, after about ten minutes of laughter at her expense. Her sending stingers at them only prolonged the laughter. Thorfinn was unaware of the lion’s tail he had gained from sharing her secret. 

* * *

Kingsley showed up in the middle of a discussion with final papers to release Thorfinn's house.

"So... How did that happen?"

"No, Loki. You are _not_ tricking me into explaining sex again."

"Wait, _again?_ "

"Shut _up,_ Rowle."

"Oh no little lion, I am _hearing_ this story."

"No, you _aren't."_

"Little one, I _think_ he meant that Harry and Ginny weren't exactly..." Rabastan waved his hands in the air, hoping the rest of the sentence didn't need to be said.

"Ask them. _Anyway,_  I would hate to waste any more of your time, Minister."

Kingsley held up the papers. "Well, I'm just here to drop this off. Final inspections for Rowle Tower."

"Oh thank Merlin, the brute is finally leaving."

Kingsley just looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, little lion, you wound me."

She shot a glare at him that clearly said she would _actually_ wound him if he kept it up.

The next time when they were invited to dinner, she had dipped into her more devious side and tricked them into revealing they were free _before_ telling them she wanted to go see the Potters. They complained the entire walk to the apparation point.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny, you look great!"

"Thanks for the lie. No one looks great when they’re _this_ pregnant."

Hermione just hugged her. "I'm sure Harry would agree with me."

"I do, and she doesn't listen, it's hopeless, Mione," Harry said with a dramatic hand to the heart.

Ginny shoved Harry without breaking the hug. "So I heard you were bringing dumb and dumber tonight."

"They're outside, Bass insists the _scary pregnant girl_ invite them in first," Harry said from next to them.

"Scary pregnant girl?"

"Yeah, they, well... he, I guess... remembers you from the final battle. And he assumed you'd be more lethal while pregnant."

Ginny let out a smirk. "Smart man"

"Gin, please don't-"

"Oh no, this is going to be _fun."_

Harry blanched. "Gin, remember you love me."

Hermione just smiled at that, if they couldn’t handle Ginny, there wasn’t much hope.

They were walking to the door where two men were leaning against the railings on opposite sides of the porch, both holding the effortless class that can only come from years of etiquette training. When they saw Hermione trailing behind a very pregnant and smirking Ginny, they both pushed off the railings and offered their best smiles.

"Oh, hello!” she glanced over her shoulder, “Hermione... you forgot to tell me they were _hot."_

Hermione shrugged. "You've met Bass before."

 _"Met_ might be a strong word little bird."

"He's right. Flinging hexes at each other across a field is _hardly_ a proper introduction."

"Gin," Hermione edged, trying to get her to back off on that topic.

"Hermione," Ginny countered with a sickeningly sweet voice that promised a change for the better- or worse, depending who’s side you were on, "I'm just trying to make sure my guests feel welcome."

Harry couldn't hold back the snort and received a glare in return. "What, Ginny... you grew up with six brothers, you aren't fooling _anyone_ by playing sweet little housewife."

"Hey, that one doesn't know me from Adam."

Loki furrowed his brows and leaned into Rabastan. "Who is Adam?"

"I think maybe that's her brother that works with dragons."

Hermione put her head down and tried not to laugh. Dinner consisted of Ginny doing her best to fluster Loki and Rabastan and failing miserably. Unlike Pansy, both men were _more_ than willing to fight back.

As they were walking out, Ginny leaned into Hermione "I approve."

"What?"

"Of them. I approve. Next time they'll meet Teddy."

"That's..."

"You don't have to thank me," she said with a wink.

Hermione hugged her close after that- everything, she knew, would turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed this up and ended it here instead of trying to continue it like I had when it was initially posted. I find it stands better as-is. So I did my best to fix up my old chapters and formatting mistakes.  
> I think I originally posted this in 2016?


End file.
